


After Work Lessons

by Jorge_F



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorge_F/pseuds/Jorge_F
Summary: Arin Hanson, in pursuit of more musical aptitude, turns to his good friend Dan for instruction on how to play a keyboard he got. Dan is more than happy to share his knowledge with his best buddy.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	After Work Lessons

_"Hm, this is a pretty nice car."_ thought Dan. He noted the cleanliness of the dashboard compared to the back seat and the newly opened air freshener hanging on the rear view mirror. Arin looked over at his co-worker. "Hey man, thanks again for agreeing to do this." Dan smiled, "No problem Arin, I'm happy to help you. So where did you even get a keyboard to begin with?" Arin shrugged, "I just got it from a yard sale me and Suzy went to. It was like, twenty bucks. Works well too."

As Arin was talking they pulled into his driveway. Dan felt a strange sort of anticipation; or more fittingly, anxiety. Dan had never seen, much less been inside, Arins house. They both headed inside. "Oh who is this little guy?" said Dan while bending down to pet Arins cat. "Thats Mochi, he kinda just lazes around so you won't really see much of him," said Arin, "Have a seat, do you want anything to drink?" "Nah not really," said Dan, "Where's Suzy?" Arin turned, "She went off to her friends bachelorette party. So she won't be back until Monday." Arin walked into the kitchen, still talking. Dan took the opportunity to look around the room to see the lifestyle Arin and Suzy had built for themselves. The soft scent of lavender was a nice reminder of Arins more soft spoken side, one he'd usually reserve to only those around the office.

Gently tapping Dan with his elbow, Arin presented him with a glass of water. "Here you go, I know you said you didn't want anything to drink but I felt kinda bad for not offering you something," said Arin, blushing a bit. "Aw, thanks Arin" said Dan while taking the glass. It was only after holding the cup he noticed that he was, in fact, very thirsty. Gulping down the water graciously he followed Arin towards the keyboard.

"First things first Arin, you have to set this bad boy up," said Dan. Arin nodded, soon the both of them started the process of untangling the many wires that were all mixed together in a box. "Hey, look at this!" Arin held up a plush of pikachu with a cable bowtie. "Fuck the rich, leave them to suffer!" declared Arin while punting the toy at the wall. Dan smirked, trying to contain his laughter. After refocusing himself, Arin went back to helping Dan set up the keyboard. Once the task was finished they sat down at the keyboard.

"Ok Arin, show me what you know so far." At Dan's request Arin played a c major scale and two chords. "Wow, that's pretty good, I honestly didn't think that you'd know that much." Arin looked up at Dan, "Well I didn't want to go in not knowing anything so I decided to look some stuff up." Arin looked away from Dan, slightly flustered. "Don't worry about it man, I actually perferred you having some knowledge going in," said Dan. Pulling out a beginners book Dan propped it up so Arin could see and began leading him through the first exercise.

Thirty minutes had passed when they decided to break for the evening. "Practice pages one through three, it doesn't have to be perfect but I hope to hear a little less hesitation," Dan said. "Bro, you're like, a super dope teacher. You know that right?" Dan smiled and chuckled a bit, "Whatever man." Arin grabbed Dans wrist, letting go as soon as he realized what he had done. "Seriously Dan, thank you." After saying that, Arin started to outstretch his arms, _"Is this ok? Or is this too weird? Oh god I hope Dan doesn't think I'm weird."_ His thoughts were interrupted by Dan hugging him. The moment Dan did that Arins eyes lit up and he squeezed his friend with gusto. Dan didn't mind in the slightest. "Same time next week?" asked Dan. Arin nodded enthusiastically.

Dan sat on the bus, putting on a pair of headphones. He had insisted on taking the bus home, and now was down a couple of bucks. But he didn't care, just like he didn't care about how red his face was when he was walking to the bus stop. Or how he secretly wished the hug would have lasted a bit longer. Now back at his apartment he sat down on the couch. _"That was sweet of him. Heh, he's sweet."_ Soon after he fell asleep on the couch, looking forward to his next lesson.

# END


End file.
